


Midnight confessions

by Scary_Snake



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oneshot, Poor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sneaking Out, Third Wheels, thistookthreegoddammmonthswhycantiwritemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scary_Snake/pseuds/Scary_Snake
Summary: George, Sapnap, Dream, Skeppy and Bad are all fifth-year Hogwarts students. George is coming to terms with his crush on Dream and Bad and Skeppy are oblivious to the others crush on them, poor Sapnap is alone.This is my first post on AO3 and my first fic in this fandom so I hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Midnight confessions

George took a deep breath, his feet carried his body through the corridors. The stone walls towered over his small frame as he edged closer to the winding staircase to the dungeons. Carefully, George made his way down the steep stone stairs, without much struggle he succeeded.

The corridor was much darker here at the entrance to the dungeons, the same beige stone used in the whole castle took a darker and more menacing appearance. Instead of the light and airy feel of the above corridors, the dungeons had a tighter and constricting construction. George shook his head softly hoping to get rid of the wandering thoughts, his blue and silver tie danced lightly with his movements.

Taking a step into the dim light George advanced from where he had stood, he took another step and worked into a steady walking rhythm, progressing through the corridor until he reached the painting he required. Stopping he reached his hand up to the fruit bowl painting, as stupid as he felt, he followed Dreams instructions from the night before. George ticked the pear. He was surprised at its realistic texture and even more surprised when it let out a giggle. The painting appeared to melt into a doorway and George cautiously stepped inside.

The heat hit him in a crashing wave, suffocating his lungs as he struggled to become accustomed to the temperature. Nerves crept up his back as he scanned the small kitchen, the house-elves scuttling around barely glancing at him. His brown eyes finally landed at a small table tucked in the corner where four salutes sat. Relaxing he made his way over to his friends slipping into the seat at the end.

“George!” they greeted smiling at him

“Hey guys!” he smiled back, turning at the soft tug on his robe sleeve, he was met with a house-elf, they’re long years droopy and what appeared to be a potato sack hanging loosely from its body.

George smiled politely at the elf, softly requesting a drink before focusing on his friends. His eyes fluttered to Bad first the Hufflepuff had a cream mug cradled in both hands, his eyes carefully watching every moment of Skeppys movements. To everyone but themselves, it was clear that the boys had fallen head over heels for each other.

Georges's eyes moved to Skeppy next as the raven-haired boy laughed, his eyes lighting up and hands instinctively covering his face. The green lining of his robe showing. George observed Sapnap next, the one out of the group who had landed in the same house as himself, the teen was leant against the cool stone of the kitchen. He was relaxed, just observing the friend group and adding small inputs here and there. By the slight gruffness of his voice, George could tell the boy hadn't slept for a while and was close to crashing for the night.

George took time in observing Dream. He way his dirty blonde hair would fall in front of his emerald green eyes, and Dream would lift a careful hand, only to carelessly push his hair back in a way that made George's heart to skip several beats and birds to swoop and dive tossing his stomach around as if it were a game. George followed Dreams hands movements watching as he placed his elbow up on the table, resting his head in his hand as he conversed with the rest of the group. George watched Dreams soft lips form the words and let his mind wander to what it might be like to have those lips press delicately upon his own. Imagining the way Dreams hand would cup his cheek as if he were a porcelain doll, so fragile and breakable but despite that Dreams lips would press harder on his own, they would taste vaguely of lemongrass and take him back to those nights a year or so ago where they'd sit, just them, under the stars in the grass. George wished he could go back to those deep conversations and memorize every word that carelessly tumbled from Dreams lips to purely know more about that teen before him. George wished he could melt into that kiss the way he had daydreamed many times beforehand.

George was snapped out of his daydream by a glass being slid towards him. Taking a sip of the cool liquid he realized what he had been thinking, the water slid past the lump forming in his throat. A pit formed in his stomach. He took a deep breath steading his mind. ‘I'm not gay.’ he repeated to himself, attempting to convince himself. Sapnap gave him a concerned look from his seat, George shrugged his shoulders in resonance the pit had been growing uncontrollably. The other three fifth years burst out laughing, unaware of the tidal wave of negative emotions slamming his heart to the deepest depths of the underworld itself.

“Georgieee?” Sapnap called noticing he had gotten lost in his thoughts again.

“Yeah?” George replied, taking another sip of his drink.

“Will you help me up to the common room, pleaseee?” Sapnap batted his eyes for extra persuasion.

George sighed, “Fine..” he agreed.

Dream frowned. “But he's just got here…”

“It's fine, we can all spend the weekend together anyway. Why don't we have a picnic tomorrow or something?” George replies with a small smile, heart leaping at the fact that Dream was disappointed to not spend more time with him. But like- in a platonic way, he doesn't like Dream like that.

“Ooo! We could have brunch!” Bad gasps excitedly grinning. The others murmured their agreements, happy to spend their weekends together.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, losers,” Sapnap spoke as he dragged his body off of the wooden chair he had been perched on.

“Bye guys!” George added with a smile, and with that, the two Ravenclaws left the room.

Silently, they walked through the basement corridor and up the staircase to the main floor. He gazed out of the large windows, noticing the darkening landscape and almost sunless sky. George questioned the time. He whipped his wand from his pocket tapping the inside of his hand and muttering a spell under his breath. A hologram clock formed, displaying the time 8:15 pm. George tapped his hand again, the clock disappearing as the 15 ticked to 16.

The pair were now making their way up the main staircase of the school. Successfully, they avoided the trick step and stepped onto the second part of the staircase. Gripping the handrail George prepared for the all too familiar jolt of the stairs beneath him moving to allow him to enter his common room. The jolt came again and he along with Sapnap ascended the staircase, and then the spiral staircase that followed that.

“I hate our common room,” George muttered, more to himself than his half-asleep companion who just grumbled something about it being unfair and staircases.  
Tiredly, he lifts the bronze knocker hanging from the bronze eagle placed in the middle of the walls mouth. He gently knocks the knocker and the metal bird opens its mouth.

“Brothers and sisters, I have none. This man's father is my father's son. Who is the man?” The deep monotone voice proclaims.  
George thinks for a moment, before answering “The man is your son.”

The door knocker goes still and the door swings open, revealing the airy Ravenclaw common room.

George walks inside, taking in the room around him. On the left side of the room, 2 7th-year Ravenclaw students stood tutoring 3rd and 4th-year students from all houses. The tables and chairs had been pushed against the wall to create an area for them to practice spells. The other side of the room contained Ravenclaws studying, reading, doing homework or drawing. There was the odd Ravenclaw asleep or a member of another house dotted among the house's students.

George and Sapnap made their way through the middle, towards the bedrooms. George padded over to their bedroom window as Sapnap threw himself onto his bed, not bothering to change or close the drapes before falling into a peaceful slumber. After a few minutes, George made his way over to Sapnap, tucking the sleeping student into bed and closing his drapes before returning to the window and hoisting himself into the ledge. George rested his forehead against the cold glass of the dormitory window. Sighing out he relaxed into the familiar motion of scanning the Hogwarts grounds.

He had always adored the way the sunset, (although less vibrant to him) reflects against the smooth water of the black lake, an occasional arm belonging to the giant squid would cause a ripple in the body of water, distorting the view. The trees waved with the soft breeze that swept across the grounds of Hogwarts. He could almost hear the rustling protest of the leaves.

Time passed by in a haze of numbly gazing out of the window. Before he knew it the view from the window was shrouded in darkness and all he could make out was distant lights and the stars. With a huff George managed to unwillingly pull himself from the now warm stop at the window, he noticed as he made his way to his four-poster bed that his and Sapnap’s third roommate had returned from whatever he had occupied himself with.

George turned over again, letting out an irritated sigh as he struggled to get comfortable enough to sleep. He picked up the slight russell of the curtains behind him shifting to allow someone inside along with the soft light emitting from the top of their wand. Turning back over for the fiftieth time, he met Sapnaps dishevelled form, the boy still had his uniform on and had woken up mere moments beforehand.

Plonking next to him, Sapnap cast a silencing charm before speaking “why are you still up, Gogy?” he mutters groggily.

“I can't get to sleep.” George huffs back.

Sapnaps deep brown eyes search Georges soul bringing forward his deepest fears and laying them out to hang softly in the air to gently be discussed. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” He asks softly, with that all-knowing smile that’s been able to drag George’s secrets out of him since he was 11.

George took a deep breath. Was he sure about this? His swirling headache of anxious thoughts spilt quietly from his lips and he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, “I think I'm gay.” he admitted softly. Sapnap smiled at him

“You have a crush on Dream don't you?”

“How do you-” George was about to question before Sapnap interrupted with the answer.

“Well Georgie, you've been giving him that stupid lovesick look Bad and Skeppy always give each other since around the middle of last year, you always get this far away look in your eyes and I can just tell that your thoughts are about him. You get this stupid grin on your face whenever he compliments you, sure you simile when others do but with him it's different, you just light up.”

George gapes at Sapnap, processing everything that had just spilt from his mouth “am I really that obvious?” George found himself asking after a few seconds of silence. Sapnaps laugh brought a soft smile to his face as fond memories resurfaced of the past year's, they had spent a lot of time in this position, spilling secrets at midnight and laughing the night away.

The night passed by quicker than George would have liked, the pair having fallen asleep around 12:30. Now there George sat between Dream and Sapnap, perched lightly on the standard picnic blanket that you see in movies. Bad had somehow got a hold of a wicker basket and had it filled with various snacks for the boys to enjoy. They passed the day quickly, eating, laughing and telling jokes, some of they're other friends had stopped by for a few minutes and George was rather content.

He was quite shocked that while he was folding the blanket, Dream lightly tapped his shoulder, suggesting that the two spend the night together. “I want to spend more time with you.” Dream had whispered unaware of how his words caused George's head to spin, his heart soaring as butterflies invaded his stomach.

George just smiled in reply to Dreams smirk due to his reddening cheeks and spoke a careful “that sounds like fun, I want to spend more time together too!” God, George hoped he didn’t seem too excited and make this weird.

As the moon reached its peak that night, Dream grasped George's hand and they fit together like a puzzle piece. The two ran through the corridors narrowly avoiding teachers as they stumbled onto the grass. They feel easily into the routine they had before, laying on the grass. George swore that they hadn't sat this close before, but he couldn't find it within himself to care as the warmth of familiarity took him to its embrace. George barely noticed that Dream's hand hadn't let go of his.

“Why did we ever stop doing this?” George found himself saying as a soft wind blew Dream hair into his face, a soft curl covering his eye. George's hand itched to brush it away, he craved it. George's hand moved on its own, reaching out and tucking that curl behind Dreams ear.

Shock filled Georges body as Dreams hand cupped Georges face like he had been daydreaming about for the past few months. Dream gently stroked George's cheek, their eyes meeting as Georges heartbeat quickened, he could hear it in his ears as Dream shifted closer to their foreheads meeting. The more George stared into Dreams emerald green eyes the more he could feel himself relaxing into Dreams delicate touch.

Dream’s eyes flicked down to George's lips and his mind went blank, his body reacting before his mind as he pressed forward, they both channelled all of their feelings into the kiss, hoping that the other would be able to tell how much they were loved. George's eyes had slipped closed, basking in the feeling of Dreams soft lips on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments are very appreciated, thank you so much! <3


End file.
